


Reflection

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look so pretty when you're wrecked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

She thought she was going to come undone right then and there.

The rope holding her arms behind her back were wrapped tight enough that there was no way for her to break out of them unless she wanted to rip them away. Her shoulders were close together, back arched, and she was certain that the material of the binding was scratching the front of Stein’s chest, leaving harsh red marks over his pale skin.

All of that she was used to. Being bound wasn’t new with them, putting all of herself into his hands was intimately familiar.

It was seeing it that was different, and they had barely started, but just the sight of his far paler hands stroking over her ribcage, her hips, her shoulders, lightly digging his nails in and leaving marks over her skin, it was making her head spin.

He had positioned her on top of him, her light frame barely hindering him, but she knew he usually preferred to be on top. Especially when she was bound. With no control over her hands, she could only flex her fingers in their binding when he sucked at the flesh of her neck, leaving a dark pink mark that was sure to go darker in the morning.

A claim.

Marie moaned, watching as he pulled away for a moment only to lick the side of her neck, to suck at her jaw, and she wanted to grind down on to him, but he had made sure that her legs were hanging off the bed and that she had no means of finding any kind of leverage.

So there she was, entirely at his mercy, trussed up, bare, and in front of the mirror.

She bit her lip as Stein’s hot breath ghosted over her collarbones. His silver hair hid the new hickey that he was bestowing upon her, but she knew that when he pulled away, she’d be able to see the new shape bloom over her flesh in the exact size of his mouth.

Death, she felt like she had already soaked through her panties, and her face lit up from the embarrassment. Stein chuckled darkly, and she was tempted to tell him that he was no better: she could feel his erection pressing against her ass and she wriggled to get back at him, effectively rubbing the soft material of her underwear over his hardened flesh. He hissed a breath in through his teeth, and moved his head away from where he was marking her to lock eyes with her through their reflections. He had been hunched over uncomfortably so he had access to her collarbones, but now that he had settled back with her on top of him, the both of them facing the mirror, she had full access to every piece of her. Her skin goosefleshed, her breasts thrust forward from her arms being bound behind her, and Stein licked up the side of her neck once more, making sure to watch them from his peripheral.

Marie swallowed when Stein’s knees came up to spread her legs open farther, and she really felt like she was on fire when he revealed that the white material of her panties had gone transparent from his ministrations. Her cheeks were warm, and she was almost tempted to close her eye and stop watching.

Death, he had barely even done anything to her and she was already so unfurled.

Slowly, with all the patience of a sadist, Stein brought one hand between her legs, gently running his index finger over her and she clenched in response, bucking. She felt like every nerve in her body had come to the surface, and her breathing got more shallow as she shuddered, trying her best to press herself into his touch.

For a single moment, that was all she was focused on, since the back of his hand obscured the view she would have of herself, but she flicked her gaze up to Stein’s face, seeing him grin. It was the only warning he gave before his free arm wrapped around her, lifting her up enough to drag her panties down, and she cried out at the unexpected motion. Gently, he pressed his lips to her temple, but the instant he settled her back down, leaning back slightly and making sure to keep her legs spread, she couldn’t help but find her gaze focused elsewhere.

Her face burned. She had never seen herself in that position, before. Stein hummed in contentment, watching as she took in the sight before he dragged his finger over her once more, slicking himself up until he pushed it into her, leaving her gasping. His brows furrowed when he noticed that his hand was obscuring the view once again, but Marie didn’t seem to mind, only closing her eye and leaning her head back. She sucked in a harsh breath, biting her lip and wiggling forward so he had easier access, and Stein brought his thumb to her clit as a reward. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close to him, back to chest, so he could catalogue every hitched cry that rumbled through her as he pumped into her, curling his finger to tap at her G-spot.

He thought it a shame that she couldn’t see what he was doing, but he knew that when she finally opened her eye, the image she’d be greeted by would jolt through her entire body. His smirk got darker as he slid another finger into her, taking note of how her body was trembling. Fragments of his name bounced off the walls, and he felt his heart rate go up when he watched the pleasure contort on Marie’s face, her stomach flexing, her spine arching even more.

Stein leaned over her, pressing his lips atop her own, even as she cried out his name. Her open mouth was ample opportunity to slip his tongue in, tracing over her teeth as he sped up until she was squirming savagely, breathing hard through her nose. And he felt all her muscles clench against him, around him, before she could feel his smirk against her lips as he pulled out and moved away, reveling in her high whine.

He adjusted her, moving them around until his cock was between her legs, between her lips and she gasped, her eye snapping open and catching her reflection in the mirror.

She thinks her heart stopped, suddenly feeling like everywhere he was touching her was so much more sensitive than before. The combined sensation of seeing herself in such an intimate position as well as feeling him was making her burn everywhere all at once.

Stein gently rocked and she threw her head back when she watched and felt the head of his cock rub over her clit. Her thighs trembled on top of him and Stein took the moment to take advantage of their massive height difference to lean over her and kiss her once more, grasping himself so he could guide himself into her.

Marie gasped into the kiss, moaning sharply at being stretched open, and the instant he was inside of her, he let go of himself so he could hold her hips, leaving her to whimper against his lips in pleasure. When he pulled away from her mouth, he settled his gaze on their reflection, his cock twitching inside of her at the immediate pleasure of seeing her engulf him. Marie kept her head turned, eye closed as she soaked in the feeling, getting adjusted to having him inside of her.

Oh, that wouldn’t do.

His hand came to her jaw, rough, calloused fingers directing her back to facing the mirror in front of them and at the touch, her eye opened wide, feeling the pads of his fingertips stroke her cheek. When her brain finally caught up to her and she realized that she was watching herself, watching them being intimate, she nearly gushed at the sight. Biting her lip, she tried to turn away once more, feeling a jolt of pleasure run down her spine, every sensation focused between her thighs, but his grip was firm and she cried out at the restraint when he leaned back, rocking in and out of her.

In the mirror, she could see his grin, pleased and almost sharp, the blush dusting across his cheeks and over his nose, his hair a mess. But it wasn’t just him.

She was-

Death, she was flushed from head to hips, her legs splayed wide open as he fucked her, and he leaned back so she could get a more explicit view of exactly what he was doing. The whine she let out was high and jagged as he let go of her jaw, trailing his fingers down her flexing stomach to where she was practically dripping, accepting him inside. He spread her open and she bucked, accidentally riding him, feeling, watching his fingertips circle around her clit, rubbing for only a moment before he chuckled into her ear.

“Look at you,” he said, his breath ragged as he bounced her, much to her delight. The sound of his voice made her moan, and she threw her head back, resting it on his shoulder, biting her lip. But Stein laughed again and his touch between her thighs stopped, his hand coming back to her jaw, this time grasping her throat firmly and forcing her to look back at the scene.

She wailed out, not expecting the motion, but she was face to face with herself, her mouth popped open, her breasts heaving, her body engulfing Stein’s cock and slicking him almost to the base. Marie called out his name, but he took the moment to push his fingers into her mouth so she could taste herself, muffling her.

His hips stuttered when she tightened, staring at herself in such an explicit position. The flush over her face brightened, her entire body hot and electric. Stein looked at the mirror, taking in the scene, from the corner of his eyes as he nuzzled behind Marie’s ear, moaning softly at how warm and wet she felt around him. He didn’t think it was possible, but she got even slicker, her opening swollen and soft. Slowly, he licked the shell of her ear, bringing his fingers from her mouth as he bit on her earlobe, smirking.

“Did you lick them clean?” he asked, and she could only moan in response, nodding frantically as she took in how flushed she was. He barely gave her any time before he brought his hand back between her legs so he could rub her once more, and the savage squirming he got as a result, Marie’s high pitched yelp, almost made him tumble over the edge.

Marie was a damn sight, and the way she was watching herself as though enthralled made his head spin, and his eyes almost rolled back into his head when she bit her lip and he saw her gaze locked on where they were joined.

It was her face that really got to him, however. Her full mouth was wide open, her swollen lips dark from having been kissed and bitten, her cheeks bright pink, eye hazy with the pupil blown wide in her pleasure. She was panting so hard that her breath hitched with each thrust he made into her.

His hand tightened around her throat and he felt her swallow. “You’re so pretty when you’re wrecked,” he told her, mouth close to her ear, and it was true. She keened in reply, squirting as he aimed his thrusts forward and up, rubbing her harder. He had long since become accustomed to her drenching him, but something about watching herself was bringing her so close so fast, and he groaned jaggedly, feeling her tighten further, throbbing.

“S-S-S-Stein!” she stuttered, likely wishing she could dig her knees into the mattress and speed up their pace. Her legs were ragdoll around him, feet bouncing since she was too small to actually hit the floor. He stopped stroking her so he could wrap an arm around her waist, lifting her up slightly, setting his feet flat on the floor as leverage and stilled in her, listening to her frustrated whine. Slowly, he set his chin on her shoulder, locking eyes with her through the mirror, bringing himself almost all the way out of her and stopping once more.

The effort made his chest heave, sweat collecting on his torso, and Marie twisted her hips, trying to set a pace he had grasped control of. With her arms bound behind her, her legs hanging off the bed, she was entirely at his mercy. The thought made his cock twitch inside of her and she bit her lip harder, able to do nothing but wait for him to move, to watch his strained grin in their reflection.

He tightened his hold on her waist, slowly lowering her, and the movement dragged the head of his cock over her walls. Marie looked gone, simply whimpering and trying to take more of him inside, looking read to let “please” slip from her lips. He trailed the hand that was at her neck down so he could cup her breast, pinching the nipple and kneading her flesh. The weight was warm and heavy in his hands, and Marie shivered, her entire body alive and responsive to his touch. He lowered her down more until she was comfortably seated on him, though she squirmed in efforts to adjust, moaning lowly at being filled so completely.

He wanted her to see what she looked like when she came, and he moved to cup her other breast as he brought his hand back between her legs, taking a moment to admire how puffy she was. Marie was beyond talking, just choking out some semblance of his name when he went back to rubbing her, caressing her and trapping her between his hand and his hips.

Not that she felt trapped. If anything, Marie sighed in relief, wiggling so perfectly that Stein had to rest his forehead on her shoulder, closing his eyes to calm himself. All the tension in his body had coiled in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he was going to lose it if he wasn’t careful. Marie encouraging calls didn’t help: knowing she was so close was making it so much harder keeping control. He wanted nothing more than to flip her over, to hook her legs over his shoulders, to imprint her shape into the mattress.

But when he looked up, settling his gaze back on the mirror, he gasped, everything coming to the surface immediately. His breath hitched, hips bucking as he moaned out Marie’s name, trying to muffle himself by biting his shoulder. He thought he was going to snap, boil over, and every muscle in his body tensed as he watched Marie watch herself, as she pulsed around him and she was so damn close, he could tell. Her nipples were achingly hard as he played with them, a thin line of saliva trailing from the corners of her lips to her chin, her face contorted in ecstasy.

When her body furled in, toes curling, voice raising so high in pitch, he wondered if his glasses were going to break, that was it for him. His hold on her tightened as he mindlessly bucked, as she mindlessly met his thrusting. His entire body shook when he climaxed, eyes locked on the image of Marie twisting around, fucking herself on him, eye rolled into the back of her head as she came all over his thighs.

He didn’t know how long it took for him to come back to his senses, but he had curled over her, leaving a bite on her skin as he worked his way through his orgasm. Marie was beyond caring about the indentations his teeth left on her flesh: her head was tipped back, her face contorted in pleasure.

His head was spinning, everything inside of him having coiled and snapped, and he was temped to flop back on the mattress, wait until Marie’s harsh throbbing eased to light flutters, but as he looked into the mirror, he knew he wanted to watch her go through it. He wanted to watch the both of them go through it. Marie’s eye opened but he didn’t know if she could really focus on anything yet, her entire form still trembling in his gasp.

He rested his cheek against her own, and Marie pressed against him, accepting the affection.

In that moment, he has to admit that she was always right.

They certainly _did_ looked good together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll read this, so you're equally as bad as I am.


End file.
